


A Rainy Day on the Shrouded Isles

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, fun times, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fluff fic about the gang during a rainy day.<br/>WARNING: Reading this my cause pigbat good times and/or fire. Definitely fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day on the Shrouded Isles

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had. It's short but sweet.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Dont sat in her home alone as the rain poured down in sheets. She smiled brightly as she patiently waited for the ground to flood just a little bit more. She had been looking forward to this rainy day for a long time. She’d even baked a celebratory pie (no poison this time) to enjoy after the rain stopped.

Piter pater. Splish splash.

The pigbat could hardly sit still.

Thunder crashed.

Shooting up from her chair, Dont rushed to the door and almost ripped it off its hinges. Sprinting out into the rain, she transformed into her natural state. She trotted through every puddle and waddled in every mud puddle. She ran around for only the gods know how long. She turned puddles into pools with her trotting. Mud flew everywhere she went. 

Soon the pink pigbat was a brown, oozy blob dashing across the landscape.

\---

At the Nine Shrines, Gregor sat next to the nearest window and was knitting a cozy for his glaive’s blade. Everyone gathered in the bar since they had no work and no one felt like braving the rain. Kyr and Markus were tinkering with some kind of machine that they were convinced would run on Keer. But so far it just kept setting itself on fire every time they turned it on. Ashe was tracing at the counter with a bottle of booze by her side, while Thog was to her right going over some long overdue paperwork. And also drinking. It was his bar after all.

The fighting man was just about to cast off when he noticed in the corner of his eye something outside. He put down the knitting and picked up his glaive. Squinting to see through the dirty window distorted by the rain, he caught a glimpse of the sight once more. 

Pondering what kind of monster it could be, or if it was just a speedy beaver, Gregor shifted his stance. Taking notice of his friend’s sudden shift in position, Markus looked up from his childish seating on the floor.

“What’s up, buddy?” Markus asked. “See something?”

“Yeah…,” Gregor took a step backwards, not letting his gaze leave from the window. “I’m gonna go check it out…”

“OH!” Kyr explained as he fumbled from his spot next to Markus. “Take this!” He handed his companion a whistling and somewhat steaming umbrella that had been hiding under one of the tables. “It’s guaranteed to keep you dry! It’s waterproof and not-fireproof! So yeah, there may be some fire.”

Gregor didn’t seem to care for that last part but took the device anyways. He held it in one hand and his glaive in the other as he stepped outside the bar. It was raining a lot harder than he’d expected it to, and his boots were already muddy. His red robes were darkening and growing heavier from the falling rain. 

Splash.

A noise can from a short distance away. Gregor assumed the stance of the Leaping Lizard, preparing to pounce on the source of the sound. 

“WHEEE!” a familiar screech echoed.

Letting down his guard for only a second, a brown blur rammed straight into his chest. Slipping on some mud, Gregor was knocked off his feet and landed in a huge puddle. On top of him stood a very dirty pigbat. All he could manage to do was let out a full-hearted laugh. 

\---

The two spent maybe an hour or so playing in the rain until the sun started to shine through the gloomy, gray clouds. They were both caked in mud. When they tried to go inside the bar Thog just gave them one good look and slammed the door in their faces. So, they went back to Dont’s house for some pie and cocoa. 

After they finished eating, the two decided to take a nap outside and enjoy their smoother skin from their adventurous mud bath. It was a good day.

However back at the Nine Shrines, Markus and Kyr were frantically trying to put out a very big fire while Ashe yelled at them at the top of her lungs. Thog just kind of buried his head in his hands as the chaos unfurled… It was a better than normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome so feel free to comment!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
